The prior art is well documented with examples of wheelable bed and chair transports, such as for use in hospitals or other medical care giving facilities and in order to efficiently transport patients. A shortcoming of the existing art has been the ability to incorporate the features of powered transport, bed/char convert-ability and adjustability for moving patients, along with providing for powered recharge and information gathering, retention, monitoring and sync-sharing of patient data (including vital statistics) between the patient transport and other supporting modules.